Yvonne Pullo
Yvonne Pullo is the daughter of Titus Pullo, and Mencia Madrasa making her a member of House Pullo through her father, and a member of House Madrasa through her mother. Yvonne has never been one to take a lover, and this has more to do with the fact that her father has always intimidated them away, and she longs to make her father happy. Yvonne Pullo, and Silius Cittinus would be married in a marriage that would have not a moment of any real affection and after Yvonne grew to truly hate Silius she would conspire with her lover Quintas Scipio and wipe out his entire family leaving her the lord of House Cittinus. In Hispania Titus Pullo found his calling as he fell in love with the lands of Hispania and even when Lucius returned to Rome he remained behind and as he remained in Hispania for the years following the fall of Africanas he came to fall in love with the daughter of the prefict of Castille in the form of Mencia Madrasa and while this love between the two went on for years her marriage to a Spanish noble led to nothing physical happening for much of this time. The relationship between Mencia and her husband became increasingly violent leading to Titus to murder her husband and staging it as a bandit attack he and Mencia begin their physical affair leading to the pregnancy of Mencia and in order to logitimize their child and finally seal their love Titus convinced her father to agree to have them married and they were then married in a quick ceremony and the two had a happy marriage in the months prior to the birth of their daughter Yvonne of whom would be born just prior to the Orcs arrival on the shores of Hispania. Yvonne's early life was one of extreme danger as only a week after she was born the Orcs rampaged across Hispania and started overwhelm the Roman army that was completely unprepared for the attack. As this happened her father was forced to move his legion northward in order to defend Marseilles, and with the ships unable to take civilians he was forced to carry her on his back for the nearly two week march to Marseilles. Arriving in Marseilles she was kept safe by her father within the legion fortifications, and this would be the start of her life as a military girl. At Marseilles she was present when the Frankish Marseilles population rebelled against the Roman garrison and she and her father were held prisoner for nearly two months before the Romans ransomed back the Roman legion. As Marseilles settled into its new role as an independant city she and her father were finally able to leave and they left for Ravenna where she would remain by his side ablly becoming his chief courier, and major diplomat for him. She became the main blockage that kept the aristocrats that hated her father from having him removed or worse killed, and in this way she became more and more influencial. Growing up in Ravenna it was Yvonne Pullo, and Marcus Pilatus II. that came to explore becoming young adults together sharing their first experiences with each other and while this was happening the two did fall in love but Marcus's father was thinking of politics in everything and thus despite knowing about the relationship married Marcus to Faenia Verula a more influential marriage partner at the time, while near the same time Yvonne not wanting to be alone had her father marry her in a rushed marriage to the older merchant lord Silius Cittinus. Following the Invasion of Italy by the Skaven she would become Queen of Remos after a vote amongst the leadership of Ravenna had decided she was the best choise. Becoming queen of Remos she would go about founding the Remos Praetorian Guard to protect herself and during the recruitment she would become enamored by a young roman centurion named Quintas Scipio of whom was a young member of her fathers legion and she names him the Legatus Prefect of the Remosian Praetorian Guard. History In Hispania Titus Pullo found his calling as he fell in love with the lands of Hispania and even when Lucius returned to Rome he remained behind and as he remained in Hispania for the years following the fall of Africanas he came to fall in love with the daughter of the prefict of Castille in the form of Mencia Madrasa and while this love between the two went on for years her marriage to a Spanish noble led to nothing physical happening for much of this time. The relationship between Mencia and her husband became increasingly violent leading to Titus to murder her husband and staging it as a bandit attack he and Mencia begin their physical affair leading to the pregnancy of Mencia and in order to logitimize their child and finally seal their love Titus convinsed her father to agree to have them married and they were then married in a quick ceremony and the two had a happy marriage in the months prior to the birth of their daughter Yvonne of whom would be born just prior to the Orcs arrival on the shores of Hispania. Early History Yvonne's early life was one of extreme danger as only a week after she was born the Orcs rampaged across Hispania and started overwhelm the Bretonians. As this happened her father was forced to move his legion northward in order to defend Marseilles, and with the ships unable to take civilians he was forced to carry her on his back for the nearly two week march to Marseilles. Arriving in Marseilles she was kept safe by her father within the legion fortifications, and this would be the start of her life as a military girl. Marseilles Revolt At Marseilles she was present when the Frankish Marseilles population rebelled against the Roman garrison and she and her father were held prisoner for nearly two months before the Romans ransomed back the Roman legion. Moving to Ravenna Marcus and Yvonne Growing up in Ravenna it was Yvonne Pullo, and Marcus Pilatus II. that came to explore becoming young adults together sharing their first experiences with each other and while this was happening the two did fall in love but Marcus's father was thinking of politics in everything and thus despite knowing about the relationship married Marcus to Faenia Verula a more influential marriage partner at the time, while near the same time Yvonne not wanting to be alone had her father marry her in a rushed marriage to the older merchant lord Silius Cittinus. Different Roads Despite their love for eachother they would agree to give their relationships a fighting chance and for Marcus this was relatively easy as his wife Faenia Verula was an especially beautiful young women of whom became quickly pregnant following their wedding, but for Yvonne there was trouble. Yvonne's husband Silius Cittinus would become very quickly quite violent with her and as an older man he would treat Yvonne as little more then a means to more children which created more problems when Yvonne realized how little he actually cared for her. Alliance with Lucerne Following the foundation of the Kingdom of Remos they would invite the Lucernians to Ravenna where they two sides would meet, and during this many marriages were created between the two as well as many other arrangements made that pushed the two kingdoms closer together and more specifically pushing Ravenna further away from Rome. 'Family Members' Titus Pulo.jpg|Titus Pullo - Father|link=Titus Pullo Relationships Titus Pulo.jpg|Titus Pullo - Family|link=Titus Pullo Esbern_Salvarus.png|'Esbern Salvarus' - - - Servant - - - Esbern and Yvonne would first come to meet when Yvonne came to the decision that she wanted to take true control of Ravenna and seeing Esbern as the first step to that she spent months in Lensica turning him to her side. Yvonne would then bring Esbern to Rome with her and him witnessing the disrespect she was treated with while in Rome led to him completely sucumbing to her influence.|link=Esbern Salvarus Quintas Scipio.jpg|Quintas Scipio - Lover|link=Quintas Scipio Marcus Pilatus II..jpg|Marcus Pilatus II. - Lover|link=Marcus Pilatus II. Cesare Borgia Cover Front.jpg|Cesare Borgia - Lover|link=Cesare Borgia Category:Spaniard Category:Human Category:Bastard Category:House Pullo Category:Queen Category:Leader Category:People of Remos Category:Sicilian Category:Roman Category:People of the Roman Empire Category:People